Even it is the Age of Cosmos
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: A promise has been made with a spell and thousand years later a promise has been fulfilled. Warning: This is inspired where Theo and Siluca where they entered the Pandora, I saw dudes in suits so don't blame me. Tags: Romance, Modern day AU, Reincarnation AU, Family


Title: Even it is the Age of Cosmos

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Grancrest Senki

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Theo Cornaro the tenth is the governor and general in command of Sistina, or he is known as the ruling Lord of the continent, for a long time he knew his ancestors which he is named after with who is also the first Emperor and called Theo the first is the one who liberated the work from something called Chaos and brought in the Cosmos, great technology and civilization, now the Ducet clan had been the long term ruler of the word, in the Empire Capital called Leon Empire, which in the history books used to be called Eramu where mages train to serve lords as he had learn is the main capital of the Empire.

Theo just like his ancestors are military people yet they love agricultural farming, his country is full of grain, vegetables, and other crop fields together with his favorite, the vineyards, every day he would take his stroll and help his people whenever it's harvesting time, their crops are sent to markets around the Imperial countries as they are known to be to Empire's agricultural country, as it may be oceanic harvest of land harvest.

Theo is known to be the kindest man and lord known, aside from Alexander the current Emperor and his best friend. Currently he's all dressed in his combat uniform, full of his patches, his five star rank is displayed on his chest being held by front rank slide epaulette clinging on his placket, with his uniform top neatly tucked on his pants, his belt buckle shined with his family's crest showing a palm in sign of peace.

Thick boots and beret are in place, and his secretary and longtime family friend Jon Rossini handed him his leather shoulder holster holding his favorite shiny silver pistol with a classic varnished wooden plate for the grip, his family crest was burned to it, and the pistol was owned by his great, great, great grandfather Leon and it was maintained well because it was their heirloom other than an single arm and shoulder white shield with a sword hanging by the study room of his ancestor which he is named by his father Carlo.

His grandfather Aubestes mentioned that he awfully looked like the first Emperor and thought it was a joke, but after seeing his eldest great grandfather's image in a canvas he was baffled, but seeing his grandmother who has those beautiful purple eyes and blonde hair, he knew they were deeply in love as the records showed that the First Emperor was a romantic and loving man, and has expanded his family by having nine children with his wife Siluca, Theo had many cousins, they were all living around Sistina and keeping the agricultural and military matters in hand, Theo being the eldest of Carlo, who is also the Eldest son of Leon he is to be appointed as the governor or leader of their continent, and since he is in close ties with the current Emperor and he is the most trusted person, he is ranked as the Empire's Minister of defense or the General of the military command and security.

With the duty as such, he is to head to the Capital for the monthly Lord's Congress, with his helicopter ready he headed in together with Jon who gave him the run down of his day in the Capital, "Say, do I have time to go around the market? I want to see how things are doing for the farmers there?" he asked.

"I'll make some way, but don't get any funny ideas" sighed by his friend.

Boarding his private jet with his security, he made himself comfortable and took his rest before dealing with the congress and his military report.

* * *

Hours later Theo and his people landed, upon arriving there were medias flocked to see the First Emperor's descendant and the man responsible for the Empire's security and peace, Theo sported his kind smile to them and headed to his convoy off to the Capital of Leon, Leon was named after the first Lord which his ancestor borrowed their surname after becoming Baron.

Riding the military vehicle called Hummer and being followed by Humvees they headed straight to the great hall where all the current lords are.

Straightening his beret he headed in, he was greeted by familiar faces and his best friend sitting as the Emperor, Theo sat beside the Emperor because of his high status and second in command nature, with the meeting went on with the media covering it, hours later it was finished, Theo delivered his own report smoothly as he always do and the older Lords, Senate and congressmen were all amazed at his skill, having to praise him.

After the meeting was done, his schedule is free, he asked Jon and his men to leave him alone for a while as he have his stroll around the Capital's Great Hall, while he was tinkering his phone looking at his brother's and cousin's funny post of him while he's on the meeting which was nationwide broadcasted, he bumped in to someone, the poor lady dropped all her belongings, her clip board was thrown at the side because of the impact since she is running, "Oh my goodness I'm sorry!" she burst in embarrassment not knowing who she bumped with, Theo gathered all her things and when he pulled her hand to help her stand they looked each other straight in the eyes, Theo forgetting to blink looking at the most beautiful woman he ever saw, she has blonde hair which goes down to her waist, it was beautifully straight yet fluffy, her shining purple eyes and long blonde eye lashes, creamy white skin and pink cheeks, she's wearing a cute white with orange flowery short sleeveless flare dress, Theo removed her glasses and smiled at her.

"Don't cover your eyes, you look beautiful" she was shocked at the man who just complimented her.

"I'm sorry, but I need those to see…" she blushed at what he said and let Theo hold her hand a bit longer.

Until Theo's men walked in to their scene, with grins plastered on their faces seeing their boss with a wide smile looking love sick at the woman his holding hands with, "I'm sorry… uh… do you need help carrying those?" he asked.

"Please no need, Miss Margaret… might scold me" she blushed until the lady mentioned walked in on them.

"Oh… Siluca met, Theo?" said by Margaret, the Emperor's cousin.

"We kind of bumped to each other, mind if I help her to your office Marge?" Theo asked as he is totally drawn to the blonde.

"Sure, but you need Moltava's permission not mine" she snorted, "Man you're silly" she said, and with that Theo carried all her belongings for Siluca.

He learned that Siluca is the descendant of Aishela and Petr Moltava, his Ancestor's close friends and she is the new Empire's national hospital head pediatrician as she is the top graduate.

Little did he know his best friend Jon took his pictures earlier where he was looking love sick and sent it to his brothers.

* * *

Later that late afternoon Theo after Theo had his late meal, he can't get her off his mind, when suddenly while taking his walk to the halls on his way out to the city capital as planned, a huge double golden door swung open, looking around there were no people around, he wondered and headed in, to his curiosity he found a familiat landmark he saw in his family books and records, seeing the huge tree like golden figure with two knights at the back, one is white the other is black, on the side his eyes widen seeing his anscestor's image being crowned as the first Emperor, with his first grandmother who has the same beautiful purple eyes as Siluca earlier.

She's wearing her wedding dress, while his first grandfather who awfully looked like in in many ways is wearing his green coat with white and gold ornament design linings, a classic medieval plain cravat, and his white and gold waist coat, a crown on his head, and his plan red stylish cape, with a gold medallion pinning it to the side, the same medallion he is wearing whenever there is a formal even or occasion, the one with a palm.

They both looked so in love even they are giving a stern and serious look, however looking at the side there was another image, it was the Second Emperor alone, and ash he knows it is his best friend's first generation grandfather.

Theo walked closer to his Ancestor's huge portrait, noticing the same arm shield his grandfather had in their castle, together with the sword, however the shield and sword looked more worn out and has a lot of damage, but seeing there were glint of emerald green crystals shining from the scratches and so as the sword, the gems shined from the small afternoon sunlight seeping from the slightly opened window curtain. The armor artifacts is being held close by a tall glass case, looking closer to the portrait there was a golden plate with cursive print, "First Emperor, The liberator and Hiro of the World Theo Cornaro" he was proud reading it, finishing print, "Empress Siluca Meletes Cornaro, his highness's loyal Mage and witch" he smiled knowing the stories of his grandfather Leon is true, touching the golden plate his head was hit hard with pain.

He kneeled and shouted from the pain, while no one could hear him as the door immediately closes, pulling his hair from the agony suddenly there were flash backs happening.

 _"For another ten century, I want to see the world of cosmos with you my love, my mage, my witch"_ a man in green coat with his blonde wife in white balloon long dress cupping the man's face, the memory showed the old Sistina, beside them is a familiar stone tomb, and the place is where their landmark is now placed, the old Sistina looked beautiful and the vineyard he loved is just starting to grow.

 _"Then I would grant another of your wish"_ the woman giggled.

 _"It would be lonely to be alone, come with me?" the woman closed her eyes and kissed him._

 _"You're selfish"_ she sighed with a smile.

 _"I wanted to be selfish when it comes to you, my forever"_ and they have another kiss.

More memories flooded on his head making him faint.

* * *

Theo felt some shaking on his shoulder, it wasn't heavy, it was in fact light, a sweet voice calling out his name, cracking one eye open he blinked, his eyes tried to fix in one figure, but when the familiar color went in, a blonde hair with the purple eyes he loves, trying to see who it is clearly, "Angel?" he said in a much groggy manner, the lady is wearing a lab coat.

His worried security plus the emperor snickered after hearing the man who never had any love interest say such thing, the poor lady blushed at him, "Are you okay? What happened?" she asked and tried to help him settle.

"I'm fine…. But… Siluca?" he blinked seeing her he wanted to have a double take.

"Yes it's me…" she tilted her head to the side when Theo looked up the portrait, everyone followed their gaze and they were all shocked to see the two figures looking a like Theo and Siluca.

Then she also realized what he meant, reading the name on the golden plate under the frame, her mouth fell open, "My Siluca?" Theo asked while his mind id confused, having to remember things in the past and himself as the tenth named Theo from his family.

"Maybe you're just confused, uhm… I think you should go rest" Theo did not protest, and she helped him up, the man is clearly six foot two tall in height, which he towered the petit doctor while she helps him head to his own room.

She checked on him while other doctors then came to him, with the rest given and he is to stay for days to monitor his health, the doctors claimed he is just stressed from all the work he has been doing.

* * *

Contemplating the past memories, trying to remember it but it was all clear, Siluca is with him he knew it suddenly the Emperor went to visit him alone, they spoke. Now that he realized it, the Emperor Alexander looked like Alexis the first from the portrait, "Are you really Theo the first?" he asked and Theo snapped to look at him.

"I'm confused but I think so…" sitting up on his bed, without any shirt, he's only wearing his pants, "There were some memories of my first grandfather and grandmother… her name is also Siluca…. And they promised to comeback and see… wait… Am I a reincarnation?" he looked at his best friend who smiled at him.

"Welcome back, my old friend" Alexander hugged him, "You are Theo the first, as I am Alexis… I remember the book where Marrine wrote Siluca's spell" he smiled and explained, "Only the family of those who sit on the throne, as Emperors are to have this kind of ability, we awakened!" he told.

"I see… but Siluca promised she would be with me…" he looked down.

"And she will" he smiled, "Marrine came back to me" he told, "Marrine is in the body of the granddaughter of Ellet and Selge, she's a constance"

"So your girlfriend is actually her? Is she awakened too?" he asked.

"It was easy to awaken her, after she saw some memorable things in our past… but I don't know how to awaken your wife, try what I did, show her to places or things that are familiar to us in the past"

"I see… so is my Siluca the one I met earlier?" and he nodded.

"I wanted to write records for it, but Marrine already did, so she tasked Margaret to take Siluca as a doctor here, but we can dispatch her to Sistina in your convenience" he wink.

"Do that, and I'll do my best to get my wife back with me… even if I had to start to a scratch"

"That's the Theo I know… for now, let's keep our identities a secret, we are still in the body and sharing minds with our grandchildren we are only acting ourselves because of the memory"

"I understand, but I'm surprised of my grandchild's build though" he thought.

"You'll get used to like I did to mine, it's such a coincidence that your name is the same as it was, while mine and Marrine are… you know… different" he sighed.

"Father said he needed to name me Theo because I got the same green hair as him and he is proud to name me that, however Siluca… why is she named the same… I wanted to ask her that"

"Ask her then, you know you can go around tomorrow and tell everyone you feel better" Alexander chuckled and patted him. Theo laid to rest and tried to remember more things, and just like a cow it poured in like milk to the bucket.

* * *

The morning later Theo whistled and prepared himself for the day, wearing his pants and dress shirt, he went out the town to get flowers and sweets, with all things bought and ready he went to the general hospital where his love is working, he came to meet Margaret or Marge as he call her and asked her is Siluca is busy, the lady laughed at him and he admitted that he liked the doctor.

Telling him her free time he came to visit her in her office, she blushed when he gave her the flowers and chocolates and even a box of doughnuts, they talked a bit until he told her his feelings for her, she thought it is quick but at least he is being honest, "I know you're not ready and shocked about this, but I can promise to wait for you, so take your time as long as you want" he smiled since he remembered his devotion for her.

"Thank you" covering her mouth in the process sobbing as she is being confronted with a man in love with her, she's shocked yet glad.

Having to have more conversation with him, he asked if he can take her to lunch, and she agreed, "Say… I love your name… what inspired your parents to name you that?" he tried to ask as he is curious why she is also named after their past life.

"My grandmother told me that my first grandmother Aishela has a sister named Siluca who looked like me, she is the First Emperor's wife" she smiled proudly, "Although my grandmother told me that she and Lady Siluca are not blood related yet they are family because they were both adopted by their father"

"I see…" he smiled, "We were both named because of our appearance" he chuckled, "I was named Theo because I got green hair just like my Ancestor". Her mouth turned to 'O' shape, "Don't you think this is like fate?" he winked and she blushed, "Let's get you back to your office, maybe we can go out for lunch again tomorrow?" and she nodded.

"By the way, can I have your number or just your email?" he asked, but in returned she gave both and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for the gift and meal" she smiled shyly, Theo had the urge to take her then and there, he sighed and tried to calm himself.

"I love you… I mean I'll see you" he told.

"I'll see you too" she covered her face because of the dark blush she's sporting.

* * *

The next two day they grew closer since Theo would often text or chat her or even video call her while she's at work, he misses her he admits it personally, until she giggled, "It's my day off tomorrow" she smiled and Theo grinned.

Theo the next day brought her to many places which is familiar to his mind in his past life, the places where he and Siluca would go while he is the sitting Emperor throughout that three years they stayed in Eramu, or now known as the City Capital of Leon.

However there is one place that he did not take her yet, it is the Pandora chamber, where their real bodies were buried together, Theo with the help of Alexander brought his first family portrait up the chamber, Alexander in respect to the First sitting family took his grandfather's or his own past self's portrait and brought it to the throne room together with the copy of Theo and Siluca's fist portrait and had another replica of the armor made to display as the first and Second Emperors, but also in honor of the man who made the miracle and the chamber is given to Theo as a gift where he can put the first family's relics, putting up Theo the first's portrait with his wife and nine children, at the side while the couple portrait is placed at the center where their bodies were buried, the Cathedral or the great hall is at the very bottom of the castle as it was transferred, the old base of the chaos globe has been removed from its old post which now became the throne room.

Even the old base is useless and would just be a remembrance of the old Chaos era it is to say still working, it still makes small amount of magic where Theo can recover his memories with, and which Siluca in the past life used as her battery to make the spell which would re incarnate them over and over again every ten century.

Theo with all his family images around the room showed it to her. Within the room, he knew he and Siluca buried their record books behind their original portrait, and his armor which is hidden in the room is the original one, his old sword which is made with the same material as his shield is also the original one.

"Do you want to know how my grandfather and grandmother met?" he asked while he holds her hand looking up at the giant portrait, she nodded and bet it would be a romantic one.

"They met in an Era where Chaos is growing rampant, I heard you know about Chaos?" he asked and she nodded, "One day, my grandmother who is a mage is about to be sent off to a Count in Altirk, his name is Villar Constance, they are to be contracted however while on her journey there were group of guards who tried to ambush her, she knows she can manage to defeat them, but then a wandering lord, the lowest of the ranking lords came to rescue her, however she did not want his help, but after learning his personality and Lord's code, she found her ideal Lord which she admired the most, after the first lord Leon Cornaro. She helped him to go up the rank as a knight and formed contract with her breaking her own contract with Villar Constance, they took over a territory which is run by a corrupt Lord, it is where it all began, Theo the first is one Lord that came from rags to riches, he is humble as they say… and Siluca his wife and mage, mage turned in to a white witch after the Chaos disappeared came to love, they fought and win or even lose but they stayed together, one day Waldlind… see that red mark on the Empire's flag? That is the Waldlind banner, my grandfather's at the middle" he pointed.

"came to attack my grandfather and both of then knew they will lose however Villar came to their rescue and helped them battle pushing back the Waldlind, however Lord Villar demanded that Siluca is to be with his own Mages. But Theo the first knew that his Mage is important to him, he loves her and she is his important family decided without thinking" he smiled at Siluca, hoping it would bring her memories back.

"He gave up his court rank to serve Villar just to let Siluca remain as his Mage" Siluca looked pale and he knew she's about to have her memories, "They were tasked to go in Bulltava to meet with the werewolf clan since the White witches were worried about them, until they met the vampire king, they defeated the black witch and was rewarded with the land, the land they had in Altirk was taken by Villar and given to Lassic David, Theo the first's Loyal best friend and knight, he was promoted as king and the land was given to him, after the defeat of the black witch and the Vampire king gone, the fortress in the forest of eternal darkness was rewarded to Theo however he considers it that he is sharing it with his lover Siluca. One day Siluca being the head tactician of Villar had a misunderstanding with a lord, Theo was tasked by the higher man to take his Mage out their territory. With that my grandfather complied and he did, while on their journey they encountered many things, until it rained heavily and they had to camp inside a tree trunk" he chuckled at the memory, "Their firewood was wet so he could not make any fire, Siluca and Theo the first stayed in with one blanket and sat close to each other, their outer clothes were hanged to dry while they sat with each other, they had a little talk until my grandfather confessed his love to her, she asked why and my grandfather replied, 'You've always been thoughtful and risked your life for me. So I've always lived up to that and tried to protect you. When Lord Villar tried to take you away from me, I never thought twice about giving up my court rank' with that she was clear to his feelings and they became official" with the exact same words he said ten centuries ago, Siluca held him close while she screamed in pain he knew that did the trick, he sat and held her close, kissing her hair top chanting his love for her.

"Even with centuries passed my love, my Queen, my Mage, my witch, I would still love and look for you, you are my only one" he whispered, Siluca after calming down ready to fall on unconscious.

"And I to you, my King, my lord and my love… my forever husband" she said before closing her eyes.

Theo breathe in relief, he carried her out the chamber and cast one last look at their original body's grave and smiled at their promise, he went out carrying her in his arms and brought her to his own room, on his way Alexander of Alexis saw them, the man grinned and asked, "Well, I got my wife back" with that he hurried to his room to let her rest.

He stayed with her until she awakened, "Theo?" Siluca fixed her gaze to her husband and they smiled to each other.

"We'll have another life being together again my love, this time in the age of Cosmos, as promised" he told.

"Indeed we are…" and he pulled him for a kiss.

"I missed this he told and she started to strip him out of his shirt.

* * *

Meanwhile, "What is Boss doing getting himself on headline!" Jon looked at his laptop with shaking hands, looking at Theo's image with Siluca having to enjoy lunch by the café, with the article pointing the Minister of Defense' love life.

"Aw… just let boss have his own love life~ clearly his missing out life and look at him now, he's rocking being a suitor!" said by Clara, descendant of Emma, she patted Jon when suddenly Rael burst in with panting voice.

"I think boss got laid?" he said and the room went silent, everyone in Theo's security was dumbfounded and looked at Rael who's Ervin's descendant like he is a crazy man.

"How can you prove that?" another asked from the group.

"We heard moaning and laughing in his room, and lately he was with Miss Siluca" with that they believed him, others fainted and the others started to bet.

* * *

With things cleared up with the couple, Alexander asked his cousin if she can give transfer papers for Siluca to transfer to Sistina, it would be easy since Theo and Alexander are at the top tier of the ranks, Theo as an Archduke while his best friend is the Emperor.

Things in order Theo brought Siluca back to their homeland, first thing Siluca wanted to do is head to Carlo's hill and see the place, seeing how Marza bloomed because of their growing family she was proud to see everything went well, it was the future they both envisioned, their family grew, having to have many grandchildren over the thousand years, and she learned that her grandson Theo the tenth which is Theo's reincarnation has brothers which cute, the blonde and green hair really did it's mark in their family, her distinct purple eyes also became a hit to them.

Issue from magazines and internet articles about her and Theo went in like wild fire however Theo in one of his Counsel meetings and military meetings had been asked by the media about his relationship to the prodigy doctor and he answered, "We're to be married next week" which was a shock, his family respected it since they both looked so happy together not knowing they are reincarnation of their ancestors.

However his grandfather Leon noticed something and asked him directly, Theo did not lie and the old man believed him after Theo went to Theo the first's study with them and started to unlock the study table Theo himself built, he showed the original Patriotic banner which Siluca helped make for their family, together with her diary which Siluca immediately snatched and blushed, the old man cried and hugged them both calling them his grandparents, however they wanted it to be a secret.

Siluca revealed that the diary she maid is her time with Theo in the past, the papers were all smudgy, rumpled and starting to tear, but with the technology in their day she managed to preserve it.

* * *

Theo and Siluca are just the same age as they got married, Theo twenty while Siluca nineteen, with the same age they joked about having to always marry at the same age until Siluca said, "Then let's make another spell to keep the chain?" she asked and Theo selfishly wanted to.

Getting married at the capital, with Alexander's preparation and the bishop doing the ceremony, they joined in matrimony. Later that afternoon after their wedding they headed to the Pandora chamber and used it again to mark their promise hoping to also work.

Theo and Siluca lived in Sistina like they did, Siluca being loved by children as she does to them, later on learned that she's to have triplets after learning she's already pregnant in three months, Theo laughed as if it was a joke when he said, "I can't believe I evolved from twins to triplets!" he laughed, "Though, I don't regret it" he winked.

Siluca blushed as she knew Theo got her pregnant after they did their first time again together, and the fact that the issue went around Theo's people. they find it cute when Theo announced that she is to have the same power as his, so they need to follow her every order.

Theo just like back then he is a fuzzy husband and a caring one to be exact, he tended to Siluca's every needs even if she ask him to run on the fields to get her a tomato which she loves, she remembered the time when she was pregnant with her third child Pricilla she had to ask him at three in the morning to get her some tomatoes and potatoes.

Being known as the power couple together with the Emperor they are always the topic of the showbiz news.

The couple spoke with Leon in Theo's study where he had hanged his original Patriot flag made after his crest's banner they decided to transfer back the original Family portrait of the first family to their home, and make his original study a museum of their family, he wanted his family to learn about their history, he also revealed that the records of Grancrest diaries of Siluca is hidden behind their original couple portrait, they had a wooden vault which was casted with a spell to preserve the protective wood, the wood is from the tree trunk that they had made shelter with when he confessed, and he also agreed that the Pandora hall is to be made an open museum to honor the first family.

Alexander suggested it and Theo agreed, the original shield, cape and sword were discreetly transported to Marza while the replica they had in Marza was given in exchange. And just like the set up in the great hall they also copied it to Theo's original study.

Theo also made the old man baffled when he showed where he hid his old battle boot and gloves, and his beloved horse's saddle and reigns, they displayed it at the original room as well.

* * *

A year passed with their first batch children being born, now they are already starting walk with the ongoing tradition of the Great Hall Miracle performed by the first Emperor, the Cornaro Clan is being welcomed in a parade, it was their children's first debut, wearing their father's identical military clothing while Siluca sported her beautiful chiffon dress with her slim figure, they might have second thoughts if she really did have triplets.

Riding the float in honor of their long line of heritage, the boys stole the show when they did the same act like what Theo's twins did to him while he's having his speech. (A/N: See the other fic called Festivities for the Miracle Made)

Later on Alexander teased the Tenth Theo about having to have more children when they announced they're having the fourth one, Siluca's parents fainted knowing more grandchildren is to come while Theo's security deemed as the Babysitting squad cheered and teased their general.

Going back to Marza Theo thought of having to make another play house for his children like he did a thousand of years ago, the children played with it every day and they loved it, so he did actually that, Siluca giggled at the fond nostalgic memories they had, this will be another beautiful long years for them and they will also make most out of it.

"This age of cosmos, I will be still together with you just like we promised" Theo looked up the starry sky with their children on their laps gurgling at them.

"Remember when I pledge my loyalty and myself to you for eternity? This is it" she told.

"I know, and I don't regret forming my contract with you" he leaned in to kiss her, "I love you, my wife, my Queen, my love, my Doctor, my Mage and my witch, thank you for making all of this happen" and he kissed her nose.

"For eternity, my love, my King, my husband, my hero" she leaned her head to his chest they both laid on the blanket while staring at the stars with the triplets.

~END~


End file.
